Card Captor Cluedo
by Katarina
Summary: It's Cluedo. Cardcapto style!


Cardcaptor Cluedo???? Chapter 1: The Arrival.  
  
It's a board game. Card captor style. I thought it would be interesting. It's heaps like the movie; Clue(is that what it's called in some countries?). Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Better have one of these, --Disclaimer-- I don't own or have anything to do with Card Captor Sakura, Cardcaptors or Cluedo. These are owned by the most excellent: Kodansha, CLAMP and Milton Bradly...and probably a whole heap of others. So don't sue. I'm poor enough as it is.  
  
  
  
---  
Eriol had called everyone over to his house, some kind of emergency. Everyone had gotten there as fast as possible. The group was gathered in the lounge room.   
  
Eriol sat in his arm chair, on his left was a worn brown couch. Upon it sat Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling. Beside them again was a smaller couch, also brown, which Touya and Yukito resided upon.  
  
"You're probably all wondering why I called you here, if it's such an emergency, why are we all sitting around like this? You'll know soon enough."  
  
He snapped his fingers three times in mid-air, and in walked Nakuru, holding a tray of drinks. It was obvious she was trying to be on her best behavior, probably told to do so by Eriol. She handed out drinks without utering a word, but looking all the guests straight in the eye, making them all very unsettled.   
  
When everyone had a drink in hand she went and stood behind Eriol's arm chair, tray held down by her knees.  
"Now" said Eriol, "we are all comfortable, I shall resume my explanation." Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other nervously. "Each of you has a connection to the Clow/Sakura cards. Sakura posseses them, Yukito in the form of Yue is their protector. Touya is bound to Yukito by a promise, and in turn bound to the cards. Shaoran; you once collected them, and Meiling is a relative of Shaoran. And Tomoyo? Even though you hold no actual connection to them, no magical powers of your own, you care very much for them, and for Sakura's well being, so I invited you also."  
"Cut to the chase!" growled Shaoran angrily, he wanted to spend as little time as possible coooped up in Eriol's house.  
  
Eriol made a circling motion with his hands, and between them appeared 6 cards; they resembled the Sakura cards, but were some how different. He handed one to each guest face down, and gave a specific instruction not to turn them over. He stepped back.  
  
"You hold in your hands my newest creation, and when we are finished with them here today, I will have them destoyed. These are darkness cards, how they work is like this. On their front they have an image much like their predecessors. These cards consist of; Freeze, Bite, Slash, Burn, Yank and Flick. You press your forefinger to the crystal at the centre of the card. The card searches inside you to find and seeks out any darkness that resides there, and inflicts that much pain upon you, making it visable to on lookers.  
  
"That's terrible!" cried out Sakura, "how could you create such horrible devices?" "You didn't let me finish. If an evil device is used for a good cause, is it still evil? I have seen into the future, a great tradgedy befalls the spirits of the Sakura cards. It isn't very clear to me, I only see pieces, I know it sounds harsh, but one of you is responsible, and this darkness must be lit up before it can escape.   
I must mention there is a problem in the design of these cards, so don't let your thoughts wander when you use them. The crystal glows when it has been activated, so I will know if you have used it or not. Thte darkness cards are just that, they only work in darkness."  
  
Eriol waved his hand over his head. The room went ptch black. "Whenever you're ready."  
A flash of light.  
A loud thump.  
The sound of shattering glass.  
Eriol quickly brought the light back, something was obviously wrong.   
There on the floor,   
with the remains of a shattered tray close by was Nakuru. Frozen solid.  
  
  
-To be continued......  
  
  
  
Notes: Yeah I know it's just alot of talking so far, but it was necessary to set the scene, it'll get better, I promise! Sorry about any bad spelling, I don't have spell check, and the dictionary....aahh...no. Can't reach.  
More soon. 


End file.
